No Regrets
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: Gibbs and Abby deal with the aftermath of the explosion outside of NCIS. Spoilers and episode tag for Till Death Do Us Part.


No Regrets

Rated: T

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Spoilers: Til Death Do Us Part

Disclaimer: NCIS of course does not belong to me, if it did there would be more Gabby on our TV screens...clearly.

Written for the prompt 'survive' on the Gabby forum.

A/N: Thanks to Gosgirl for all her help...and for continuing to kick my muse up the butt :)

* * *

As the first rays of the morning sun sneaked between her heavy eyelids, the initial thoughts that registered with Abby's waking mind was the feel of a hard body underneath her and the weight of a masculine arm wrapped around her. Keeping her eyes closed she nudged closer to the warmth enveloping her. A muffled sigh escaped both of them in unison as she tucked her face into the curve of his neck and shoulder, relishing the feel of him. Lying on her stomach, the front of her naked body pressed against his side, Abby couldn't help but marvel at how well their entwined bodies fit together.

Inhaling his scent and rubbing her cheek against his bare shoulder, Abby smiled contentedly as she remembered the previous night. Her first night in the same bed with Gibbs...one that had involved very little sleeping. Last night he had been a completely different man to the one that had pursued Harper Dearing in the aftermath of the explosion outside of NCIS. Gibbs' desire and unrelenting determination to find justice for all that had fallen at the hands of Dearing had been replaced with a gentleness and deep passion unlike anything she'd experienced before.

Letting her eyes drift open Abby pushed through her body's weariness, needing visual confirmation that he was still here, in her bed. The last few weeks had taken their toll on Gibbs; he'd functioned on practically no sleep and the barest amount of food. He'd looked pale and drawn, and as worried as she'd been about him Abby knew he wouldn't stop until he'd tracked down Dearing. So she'd done her best to take care of him without trying to smother him; bringing him sandwiches and coffee or stopping by at his house at night to sit with him as he worked on finding Dearing.

During the day she'd used the FBI's labs and equipment at the insistence of Tobias Fornell, and with access to any resources and personnel she needed, Abby had sifted through the ruins looking for clues that would help lead Gibbs to Dearing. She knew Gibbs was relying on her, that his unquestionable faith in her skills and knowledge was just as strong as hers was in his abilities. But lying next to him now, his capabilities as an agent were the last thing on her mind.

As she lifted her head to look at Gibbs' face, Abby could see the faintest hint of color had started to return to his cheeks. When he'd arrived at her front door last night, he'd looked lost and unsure; a complete contrast to how he'd seemed while he was hell bent on getting Dearing. On instinct she'd wrapped her arms around him, drawing him into her apartment, his whispered words of, "It's over," flooding her with relief.

They had finally caught Dearing. After weeks of trying to track down the country's most wanted fugitive, Gibbs and his team had got their man. Harper Dearing was now lying on a cold metal slab in the autopsy of a building that had become a temporary home for NCIS.

The days following the explosion right outside her lab, had felt like some of the longest of Abby's life, and she was grateful that they could all start to try and put the pieces of their lives back together. Gibbs being here with her was their first step in trying to move on.

During the bomb explosion Tony and Ziva had suffered some severe cuts and bruises while being stuck in the elevator. After being rescued and getting treated at the scene they had returned to work, neither willing to go to hospital or waste a second in helping Gibbs find Dearing. Tim had felt the full force of the blast in the bullpen and had spent a night in hospital getting treated for his injuries, which had included a broken arm and some deep wounds from flying glass and debris. As soon as he was discharged he was back at work, despite the orders from Gibbs to go home. And in a move that had stunned them all, Tony had offered to let McGee stay with him until he was able to function on his own a little better.

Vance had been protected from the majority of the blast when he'd gone back to retrieve something from his office. And a devastated Jimmy had landed in DC to find the friends and family he'd returned home to help were in the midst of chaos, his mentor miles away fighting for his life. Eleven people had lost their lives in the blast; some had been out on the street, while the rest had been caught in the lobby or next to the windows in the bullpen. Dozens had been injured, some of which still remained in hospital even now.

Abby and Gibbs had ended up with minor injuries from glass being sprayed all over them but mostly due to the force of Gibbs dragging them to the ground, with the added impact of the explosion propelling them down. Even with everything that had happened with the bomb and all of them being in danger, it had been Ducky that had faced the biggest battle of them all, his heart attack leaving them all reeling. After major surgery, his will to survive had overcome all else and he'd made his way through the critical stage of his recovery and been moved back to DC.

The bond between them all as a family had been strengthen by what happened, and Abby's connection with Gibbs had changed from the moment they lifted their heads as they lay on the floor in her lab. She would never forget the intensity in his stare when their eyes had met, the startling blue almost making her believe she was dead. It seemed impossible that what she had right in front of her could ever be real, but the rise and fall of his chest had confirmed that he was still here, that they were both still alive.

He'd come to her rescue as everything came crashing down around them, the panic in his voice as he yelled her name tearing at her heart even now. Abby knew that there had been more to his fear than just concern for her as a friend, he had looked terrified. It was the first time she'd seen Gibbs really scared. In the blink of an eye she'd come to realize that without hesitation he'd put himself in extreme danger to save her. He was willing to die to try and save her.

She knew he'd always protect her and do everything to keep her safe, but running into a death trap like that...giving everything of himself with his only intent on keeping her safe. His actions, as well as being forced to stare into the face of death had made Abby deal with not only her feelings for Gibbs, but the possibility that he might be concealing his own emotions towards her. Since that day, she'd become aware of how the way he sometimes looked at her had changed. And while he tried to cover it up as quickly as it appeared, it was enough for Abby to notice.

On one of the evenings that she'd dropped in at Gibbs' house, he'd told her his relationship with Doctor Ryan was over. And even though Abby was sad he was having to deal with any emotional turmoil the break up may have caused him, she couldn't help but pick up on the slightest hint of relief in his voice. When he'd changed the subject Abby hadn't pressed him for details on what had happened, but a part of her couldn't help but be thankful that in a way she was getting a second chance to tell him how she felt.

Due to the combination of not wanting to put extra pressure on him, as well as wanting to be sure of the risks she would be taking if she told Gibbs of her feelings for him, she had kept it all to herself. Waiting, until the moment was right. That moment had been last night, and to her surprise it had been Gibbs, who with a few whispered words and the brush of his lips over hers had changed their relationship forever.

Looking at his sleeping form Abby found it difficult to believe how natural them being together felt. Now that they had let their guards down she knew there was nothing she needed to hide from him, her feelings for him could no longer be denied. The way he'd worshipped and taken care of her last night told her that although sex would be an important part of their relationship, it was about so much more than that for him. For both of them.

The first time they'd made love, his gentleness and appreciation of her body had left her breathless. His touches light and reverent as if he were worried she might somehow break, or that she would disappear once they'd seen things through to their completion. As the night wore on and Gibbs realized she wasn't going anywhere, although his tenderness remained, his deep seated need for her took over and Abby returned his hungry caresses with her own. They'd explored every inch of each other's body, their kisses turning heated and urgent as they fought to satisfy the cravings that had been hidden under the surface of their emotions for years.

"Can feel you staring, Abbs."

Abby jumped slightly at the unexpected sound of Gibbs' rough sleepy voice interrupting her thoughts. "Not staring," she teased, lightly kissing his chest. "Admiring."

Gibbs pulled her tighter against him and Abby took the invitation to move even closer, shifting over his body so she was lying along the length of him. Letting her legs fall on either side of his, she began a slow exploration of his chest with her mouth. She had always found Gibbs attractive, but from her position on top of him she decided his current state of undress, mixed with the adorable scruffiness of sleep in his features, would be something she could get used to seeing on a regular basis.

"You okay?" she heard him ask, his voice rumbling in his chest and vibrating against her lips.

Abby lifted her head to watch slivers of blue appear from under his closed eyelids before resuming her trail of kisses across his skin. "Better than okay," she smiled, her tongue trailing up to the hollow at the base of his throat and dipping into it.

In a moment of panic she raised her head, worried that he was having second thoughts about what they'd done. "Are you okay?" she asked shyly.

Gibbs' lips curved up into a sleepy half grin that made her heartbeat skyrocket, his words instantly eliminating her anxiety. "Meant what I said last night...can't hide anymore, I need you, Abby...want there to be an 'us'."

"I want there to be an 'us', too." Abby shifted higher up his body so she could rest her forehead against his, Gibbs' hands moving to lightly grasp her hips as she straddled him. "Fought my feelings for you for a long time, Gibbs, but when I watched you run back into that building after saving me...I knew I couldn't do it anymore."

Numerous times she'd watched Gibbs come out of the NCIS building with someone that was injured, only to see him turn around and go back in. She'd paced nervously outside, exchanging a quick glance with him whenever he emerged, not only waiting for him to bring out the rest of the team but to make sure he was alright. Abby had agreed to wait outside, but only if she could stay close by, needing to know what was going on and where Gibbs was. That he was safe.

Although they had talked a bit throughout the night, once they'd made it to her bed most of what had been said had been through their actions. The first gentle sweep of Gibbs' mouth over her neck as he'd held her just inside the doorway to her apartment had been the only sign Abby had needed. His murmured admittance of his fear of losing her as he teased her lips apart initiating the joining their bodies had been yearning for.

Gibbs moved one of his hands from her hip to cup her cheek, his fingers guiding her mouth down to his. The kiss was slow, their lips tugging gently, tongues sliding together, as they both tried to hold onto the feeling that what was happening wasn't a dream. Abby's fingers tangled in his hair as she deepened the kiss, a whimper of pleasure escaping from between her parted lips.

When the kiss came to an end due to their need for air, Gibbs smoothed his thumb over her swollen lips. "I'm sorry I needed to wait until last night...until after we got Dearing. Didn't want to hurt you."

"I know you had to finish it first...to get justice for everyone that died. I understand that, Gibbs. You fight for those who can't...it's one of the many reasons why I love you."

Abby blushed at the ease with which the words came out, and quickly found herself trying to move away from him so she could nestle into his shoulder and avert his gaze. Before she had chance to move far, Gibbs took hold of her face between his hands, his eyes drawing her attention. She'd told him on several occasions that she loved him, but this time it was different, this time it meant so much more.

"Remember what else we said last night?" He asked, his fingers trailing lightly over her chin.

"Before or after the neighbors started banging on the wall and yelling at me to keep the noise down?" She grinned, trying to gloss over her nervousness...that she'd maybe said too much, too soon.

"We've been through a lot the last few weeks, Abbs," he said, ignoring her teasing. "We survived a bomb blast...I don't want any more regrets, not with you."

"No more regrets," she whispered, leaning her forehead back down against his. She found the reassurance she needed in the vulnerable expression on his face, as if he'd been waiting to hear her next words all his life. "I love you," she repeated, her gaze unwavering as she held her breath and waited for his reaction.

Gibbs startled her when he sat up, Abby instantly finding herself sitting in his lap, her knees settling either side of his hips. She felt herself immediately start to respond to the intimate position of their bodies, Gibbs' reaction underneath her evident even though he kept his focus on her face. Agonizingly slow, Gibbs rubbed his nose alongside Abby's, her breath quickening as his darkened eyes searched hers. His big hands held onto her waist and she rested her arms on his shoulders, her fingers threading through the short silver hair on the back of his neck.

The pressure of his lips when they sought out hers was barely there. And with herculean effort Abby fought the urge to meld their lips together more fiercely and give in to what their bodies were so desperately crying out for. But she waited, knowing from the play of emotions on Gibbs' face that he was taking in every precious moment.

Apart from the steady sound of their breathing they were surrounded by silence, and then the sound of his voice, rough with emotion, cut through the quietness.

"Love you too," he said softly, the faintest flicker of a grin curling his lips.

Abby couldn't contain the smile that broke out nor did she try and refrain from kissing him any longer. Pushing him back into the mattress she ground her hips into Gibbs', his groan echoing in the room before she cover his mouth with her own. Abby knew it would take time for both the physical and emotional wounds to start to heal after Dearing's quest for revenge. But with Gibbs by her side, they could start to build a new life together; looking towards the future and learning from the past. Moving forward, with no regrets.

The End.


End file.
